


What Jack noticed about his egos

by JesseBane



Series: Behind the Scenes- Egos [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ego Family, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Jack has always been accepting of his egos but as he gets to know them more what has be begun to notice about them?





	1. Introduction

Jack was the first who got along with his ego’s the best. He seemed to welcome them with open arms almost immediately. Although he was startled at first to find strange men in his bedroom after everything had been explained to him he was much more welcoming then one would expect. Of course when he found out his friends were having the same experiences he felt even more at piece and it helped when hell came knocking at Jack’s door.

 

**Angus the Survival Hunter:** Jack’s channel hadn’t even been that popular when Angus appeared in his bedroom. Jack had been startled to find a man sitting at the end of his bed reading a survival guide and he was even more shocked to hear the mangled Australian accent the man spoke with. Angus explained who he was and how he came into being which shocked Jack so much he thought he was going mad, that was until he started seeing Angus all the time and then his family explaining they could see him to.

Jack eventually began to believe who Angus was and helped him adapt to life outside of Jack’s imagination and the video games he played.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** It was years later before another Ego appeared, Angus had been out and about on his adventures when Jack woke up to find another character at the end of his bed. This character had a blue cape with a red all in one suit with a hood and a blue mask over his eyes. Jack immediately recognized this character as Jackieboy-Man, the superhero Jack had made due to his video series ‘Jacksepticeye’s Power Hour’. By now Jack’s channel was very popular and Jackieboy-Man seemed a lot more aware of the world more then Angus had been. Jackieboy-Man had sat down with Jack and the two had talked about life and weather Jack had any other egos. Jack had called Angus so he could introduce himself to Jackieboy-Man. It also soon became apparent that Jackieboy-Man was rather childish but it wasn’t annoying, but he did remind Jack a bit to much of himself.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin had been the next to arrive standing at the end of his bed glaring down at Jack from behind his cat mask. Marvin had his green hair tied in a tiny bun at the back of his head. His cape was flowing around him, even though there was now breeze, and his arms folded across his chest. He had seemed very pessimistic when Jack first spoke to him but he soon got to know the real Marvin and once he did he just discovered that it was a defence mechanism. Jack and Marvin actually got along well and the magition was always happy to do little spells for Jack and for his brothers. It was Marvin that discovered the other world or the ‘void’ as he describe it and the fact that there were others like them that lived there. Marvin created them a little cottage to live in the void and so Angus, Jackieboy-Man and Marvin all moved out leaving Jack alone once more.

 

**Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Jack had woken to find Dr Schneeplestein leaning over him with a stethoscope pressed to his chest. Jack had screeched in shock causing Schneeplestein to howl in pain as the sound went right through his ears making them ring. Jack berated the German for an hour afterwards until his heart rate returned to normal after being given a heart attack. Jack then called for Marvin who came to collect Schneeplestein and take him to the cottage in the void.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Jack had made Anti because he had been watching many of Mark’s video’s with Dark and wanted to create his own  dark Ego. Jack hadn’t expected that Anti would become real at all, even after everything with  the other egos, Jack just assumed Anti wouldn’t be popular enough due to him being evil . So when Anti actually started talking to Jack inside his head the Irishman had freaked out, but he continued developing Anti anyway. Jack made the Halloween carving video and that was when Anti came to himself. Once the video went viral Jack awoke to find a looming figure at the end of his bed. The figure was grinning at Jack showing off pointed white teeth and a glowing green eye where Jack’s eye injury had been, the other eye was a poisonous looking blue. Jack had screamed causing the figure to laugh hysterically and drop the kitchen knife he had been holding in his hand. Jack had scrambled to switch on the light to flood his bedroom in light and there was Antisepticeye rolling around on the floor laughing and clutching his stomach as if trying to get his breath back.  Then after the mess with everything with Anti causing Jack to go into a coma which had meant the other ego’s had had to take Jack’s place until Jack woke up. Marvin and Schneeplestein had eventually managed to wake Jack up. After that they all avoided Anti and always made sure one of them was with Jack at all times to prevent Anti from harming again.

But then Jack made the Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye video and ultimately the bloopers as well as Jack making his own bloopers videos about portraying Anti, that was when Jack declared that Anti was a character but that he had a good heart. After that Anti seemed to change, he became less of an antagonist and more of a person with a mischievous side. Anti became more or less harmless and really only pranked the egos and Jack after that, he could still have a temper on him and he could be scary sometimes but he wasn’t as bad as before. Jack actually got along the most with Anti now and often the two would be found together either at Jack’s place or at the cottage just playing video games.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase was the next to appear and the most guilty Jack had ever felt about creating an Ego. Well no so much for creating Chase but for the back story he had given to Chase. Chase was already broken when he appeared in Jack’s bedroom. The young green haired man had his cap on his head and his sea blue, almost green, eyes were blood shot from the alcohol he had consumed. His clothes were tattered and he was clutching onto a bottle of Jack Daniels. The man was dead on the inside, but slowly they all worked together to get Chase onto a road for recovery but everyone could see the depression in those eyes. Eyes that always tried to be youthful and happy all of the time and in general that was how Chase was. But after all the happiest people in the world were always hiding a secret and to Chase that was his depression. Chase continued making video’s for his Bro Average channel and even began making Lets Plays just like Jack, but the video’s never went viral, at least not in Jack’s dimension but in the Ego’s dimension they did and Chase became just as famous as Jack but even that couldn’t make up for the loss of his family and Jack new this  but that didn’t mean he would accept it.

 

 **Jacques:** Jack had really enjoyed playing _Passpartout_ and had even given his little artiest character a name. What he hadn’t expected was for his fans to latch onto this, even if not for long. But it was for long enough for Jacques to come into the picture. The French Ego had appeared just like the others had, but instead of waking Jack up he had stood by the window the entire night just watching the city change until eventually Jack awoke. The Irishman once again almost had a heart attack at the sight of someone standing in his room until he placed his glasses on and looked at the person. Jack had smiled at the thought of his little artiest character becoming a person and immediately called Marvin to get them to the cottage so he could introduce the new ego to the others and get him settled in. 

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie was another ego that had given Jack a heart attack when he woke to find the Zombie leaning over Jack making strange noises as his hand ran over Jack’s head. Jack had shoved the Zombie away in shock and the Zombie had landed on his behind on the floor and his limbs detached as he made impact. Jack had felt incredibly guilty and tried to talk to the Zombie who didn’t seem to understand much that Jack was saying and he couldn’t talk to reply even if he did. Regardless of this Jack and the other egos became easily attached to the Zombie.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** Jack hadn’t even expected  J.J  to exist at all as he hadn’t even really been one of Jack’s Ego’s. Jack had let Anti record the Pumpkin carving video for Halloween that year so that Jack could focus on other things. Anti had jumped at the opportunity but something had gone wrong, Anti had started glitching and fading in and out until all of a sudden he was wearing a suit and bowler hat with a  moustache. They had all watched the video back and realized that Anti had another Ego trying to get out through him. Jack edited the video to include speech slides and posted the video, sure enough only a week later Anti glitched into Jack’s recording room holding onto the arm of the new Ego who’s entire body was black and white. J.J was also mute, much like he was in the video and spoke through writing things down. Although his mysterious floating hand did most of that for him. Soon however all of the Ego’s and Jack learned sign language to better communicate with J.J and the mute Ego had been overjoyed with this.

 

**Tommy Tickler:** The next ego was Tommy.  Tommy Tickler had been loud in his appearance and his personality. The New York Ego – however badly the accent Jack had portrayed it the real Tommy actually had a New York accent – was already shouting the minute he started speaking. Jack greatly regretted making him so loud in the first place but there was little he could do about the blonde ego now. Tommy was the only Ego with blonde hair and brown eyes but loved by the Ego’s non the less. Anti found him intreaging and often played pranks on him to see what reactions he would get from the loud Ego, just for kicks.

Tommy soon settled in with the other Ego’s much to Jack’s delight as he visited the Ego’s regularly to check on them and to see how they were doing.

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint Powers was the next Ego to appear. Surprisingly Jack expected this one more then he had the others as he was becoming accustomed to anything he made coming to life. Clint had appeared in Jacks room as the others had, Jack had still been awake this time and had only jumped slightly when Clint popped into existence beside him. Clint turned out to be arrogant, just as Jack had portrayed the businessman in his video ‘This Game Was My Childhood’. Clint’s hair was the first ego in a long time to have brown hair and his eyes were shifty and sneaky and  grey in  colour more then blue. The businessman wore nothing different to his blue button up shirt and the flamingo shorts that Jack had portrayed him wearing the first time. Everyone had struggled to get along with Clint at first but he had soon grown on everyone as he opened up about himself more and more. So that was another Ego added to Jack’s list.


	2. Physical Description

Jack noticed straight away that all of his egos looked different and not just because of how he portrayed them, it was easy for him to believe they were separate beings as well due to their differences.

 

**Angus the Survival Hunter:** Angus was the shortest Ego reaching heights of 5’6” and the youngest looking ego despite him being the oldest. Angus was created the earliest and therefore looked like a baby faced Jack. The survival hunter had ocean blue eyes with mid length brown hair that was always shaggy in appearance, it was the only difference Angus had that made him look different to how Jack originally portrayed him. 

Angus is well muscled and slim and never seems to be able to grow facial hair.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie is the skinniest of the egos but the strongest due to his inhuman strength. Jackie had electric blue eyes that turned red or gold depending on what super power he is about to use or depending on his mood. Jackie is the second shortest ego reaching heights of 5’8”. Jackie’s hair was the same green shade Jack’s had been when he had first died his hair for charity.  Jackie also has the facial hair he was created with, but it is often scruffy looking and raspy to feel because he has no time to groom it properly.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin seems has two different personalities, when he is with his family he is just as childish as the others and seems the most innocent but when he is around other people he becomes like an old man who is angry at the world.

Marvin is the same height as Jack at 5”9’ and is the second strongest of the egos. Marvin is slightly more plump then the other egos but still looks terribly skinny. Marvin’s hair is the second longest of the egos and he always wears it in a bun at the back of his head right at the top where Jack now wears his ponytail.  Marvin has the same facial hair that he was created with and he always trims it to keep it neat and tidy. Marvin’s eyes are a dark blue almost black shade.

Marvin  rarely removes his mask but when he does it reveals that his face is covered in old scars that haven’t healed properly, it turns out that the fans had made their own theories behind the mask and that meant that Marvin had been created slightly disfigured. The magition didn’t care around his family but around strangers or the other ego’s he never took of his mask.

 

**Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Henrik is taller then Jack standing at 5’10” and seems like the oldest in his personality and his looks. He is like the father of the egos when Jack isn’t around. Surprisingly the doctor has the brown hair that Jack had once he died his hair back from the green, no one knew why Henrik was the only one that changed after that. 

Henrik’s eyes are a bright blue colour that are often hidden behind his glasses – he is the first of the egos to wear the glasses.

Henrik is lean in appearance but does have a lot of strength behind him, he needs to being a surgeon to a family of superhero’s and magition who are to stubborn to go to him when they are injured and sick.

Surprisingly Henrik seems to have developed a beard that matches the modern day Jack instead of the Jack he was when he was created.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti looks exactly like Jack portrayed him. Anti has acid coloured green hair and his ears are slightly more pointed then Jack’s are and he always wears his black gages in his ear lobes as well. Anti’s teeth are more pointed then Jack portrayed them and his tongue is long, thick and forked at the end as well as being green in colour.

Anti’s eyes are what sets him apart from the other egos the most as he has  Heterochromia  meaning that his eyes are two different colours, but it’s in a different sense. Anti’s right eye has a black sclera with a poisonous blue coloured iris and a black pupil, basically his eye looks completely black with just a ring of blue in the middle of it. Then his left eye the sclera is septic green with a poisonous blue iris and a black pupil, it’s basically the septiceye.

Anti is the same height as Jack and is just as skinny and muscled as Jack (meaning his very skinny and doesn’t seem that muscled but really he is).

Anti’s skin also has little glitches running across it all the time, even when he’s calm and just chilling out.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase has the green hair as well, although it is often hidden beneath his hat which he hardly ever takes off. Chase’s eyes are a dull blue colour which betrays his depressed state and they are often blood shot. Chase has the same facial hair he was created with.

Chase is the same height as Jack and is also just as skinny as him but he is visibly well muscled, even if it doesn’t seem a lot.

 

**Jacques:** Jacques has blue eyes mainly, but in different lights his eyes can change from blue to grey to green or even gold. Jacques has the green hair as well but it is often hidden under his beret. Jacques has a black French moustache but is clean shaven otherwise. Jacques is also skinny and not really well muscled at all, he has just enough muscle to carry his art equipment around.

Jacques is 5’7”.

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie has purple hair instead of green and his skin is grey in colour due to him being a corpse. His body is also covered in stitching where Schneeplestein has had to sow Robbie back together when he’s fallen apart. Robbie’s eyes are completely white but he can see well enough. Robbie has no muscle strength at all due to him being dead and he is the skinniest of the egos, he basically looks like his skin is stretched over his skeleton, which it pretty much is.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ is the shortest ego standing at 5’5” he is also the quietest of the egos due to the fact he can’t speak. JJ has a neat facial hair with an impressive neatly groomed moustache. JJ has grey eyes – this is mainly due to the fact that his character is black and white so everything is black and white – his skin is in black and white as are all of his clothes. Anything that JJ touches turn black and white while he is touching it.

 

**Tommy Tickler:** Tommy has the most distinctive feature of his hair being completely blonde and sticking up in every direction all of the time. His eyes are bright blue and seem to capture you instantly. Tommy is the most plump of the egos and he wears it with pride, he is also the LOUDEST of the egos much to the shock of Jack and the egos considering how loud they all actually were. Tommy had brown facial hair in the design he was created with.

Tommy stands at 5’8”

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint has messy brown hair with the matching facial hair of Tommy. Clint’s eyes are a navy blue colour which often matches the dress shirts he wears. Clint is lyth in appearance and has some muscle.

Clint stands at 5’9”.


	3. The t-shirts that Jack brought

Once Jack decided not to create any more egos he wanted to celebrate the ones he did have so he took a leaf out of Mark’s book and created his ego’s their very own t-shirts. The ego’s used the t-shirt’s as sleep shirts and would often be found wearing them on holidays, their birthdays and Sundays when it was their lazy day.

 

**Angus the Survival Hunter:** Angus’s t-shirt was navy blue in colour with the words ‘Just Survive Somehow’ printed on the t-shirt in white. Angus had been super excited when he had been given the t-shirt and often wore it when he went on adventures to remind him of home.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie had a white t-shirt with an image of a green dressed superhero with a yellow cape flying behind him. Under the hero are words printed in either black or green spelling out ‘Being Irish Is My Superpower’, Jackie had laughed so hard when he had read it and didn’t take it off for three days after he was given it.

[ ](https://i.etsystatic.com/15952080/r/il/5a5648/1494260319/il_794xN.1494260319_anyh.jpg)

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin’s t-shirt was white with a green swirling type of design on it with the four card suits printed over the top of it to match Marvin’s mask slightly. Marvin had smiled for the first time when Jack had given him the t-shirt and it still made Jack smile when he thought about it.

[ ](https://rlv.zcache.co.uk/card_suits_mens_t_shirt-r9992240c16b54393ab62314ca0fcf216_k2gr0_307.jpg)

 

**Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Henrik actually had a fan made t-shirt that Jack had found online.  The t-shirt was dark grey with words printed on it in either black or red across the chest and stomach. ‘Trust Me. I Am The Good Doctor’. Henrik had smirked when he first saw the t-shirt but still prefured his scrubs over the t-shirt just because of how dirty he could get while working but he often wore it on weekends.

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4e/0f/d4/4e0fd4747deb3d582451d8d570b250da.png)

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti’s had also been a fan made t-shirt and the glitch had been so surprised when Jack gifted the t-shirt after Anti’s ‘transformation’. The glitch had also teard up slightly at the gesture of kindness from Jack after everything Anti had done to him. 

The tee was black with an anti-sam printed on it.

[ ](https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.468384799.5487/gptr,1400x,front,black-c,188,133,1000,1000-bg,f8f8f8.jpg)

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase had been the last ego to have a fan made t-shirt, the father had been depressed due to his divorce when Jack decided to gift him his t-shirt. Chase had been so grateful that he had cried for an hour after receiving it and had worn it for a week only cleaning it when he realized how bag it smelt. To this day it was still Chase’s t-shirt of choice for relaxation.

[ ](https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.448105777.0773/ra,unisex_tshirt,x2200,026541:3d4e1a7dce,front-c,392,146,750,1000-bg,f8f8f8.jpg)

 

**Jacques:** Jacques also had a white t-shirt with two paint brushes protruding out of the words printed in black across the chest ‘Painter, No Rich Parents, No Assistance, No Shortcuts, No Preferential Treatment. Only Hard Work 24/7’. Jacques still wore the t-shirt with pride under his smock to this day. 

[ ](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/A1HgCyYUK+L._CLa%7C2140,2000%7C81yY61xYD3L.png%7C0,0,2140,2000+0.0,0.0,2140.0,2000.0.png)

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie’s t-shirt had been Jack’s favourite to buy, it was purple with black images printed on the top of the chest. The images showed the evolution of Man but instead of stopping at the modern day man it showed a gravestone and then a Zombie walking. Robbie adored the t-shirt and wore it during his downtime with his siblings.

[ ](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/mp/products/T210A134MPA3176PT17X61Y37D1009379076FS2951/views/1,width=500,height=500,appearanceId=134,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,modelId=1543,crop=list,version=1555313344/zombie-evolution-funny-zombie-mens-t-shirt.jpg)

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ had grinned happily at his t-shirt, more for the fact that he was actually accepted in the group that Jack had created, even though he couldn’t speak unlike the rest of them, even Robbie was the loudest Zombie you ever heard. JJ’s t-shirt was black with the words ‘Quite Please’ printed on it in white, instead of being insulted by the t-shirt he loved it.

 

**Tommy Tickler:** Tommy had originally been insulted by his t-shirt but he soon grew to love it and often uses it at a pyjama t-shirt. His t-shirt is dark grey with the words ‘We’re Loud and Proud’ printed on it in black along with a mega phone.

[ ](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/mp/products/T210A1MPA330PT17X0Y10D12433198S65/views/1,width=800,height=800,appearanceId=782,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,modelId=1543,crop=detail,version=1547213188,modelImageVersion=1555313344/loud-and-proud-mens-t-shirt.jpg)

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint had been another one to laugh at the t-shirt that Jack gifted him it was blue and dotted with flamingos. Much to the dismay of his family he often wore it with the flamingo shorts during his down time, the two clashed horrendously but Clint would not be swayed. Even Jack had to admit it was to much.

[ ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0537/4221/products/men-t-shirts-flamingo-paradise-2_800x.jpg?v=1546564047)


	4. Human Names

Much like Mark’s ego’s Jack decided to give each of his characters a proper name or a ‘human name’ especially once he actually introduced them as actual beings to the world. All of his ego’s actually use the names for paper work and the like but they usually go by their ego name when at home, in-fact some of them managed to keep their names anyway.

 

**Angus:** Angus retained his first name but Jack added a middle and last name to his name to help him when he needed to get a passport for his adventures and other paperwork needs. Angus became known as Angus Samuel Septic-Hunter.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie decided that he didn’t want another name as he wouldn’t be needing anything as his superhero character, but he did need an alternate ego name for when he was ‘human’ and not superhero. So Jackie chose the name – Eion Sean Septic-Eilit (Eion meaning John and Eilit meaning Doe) – Jackie enjoyed the laugh at the expense of the name he chose and it always made his brother’s roll their eyes at the thought of it.

 

**Marvin The Magnificent:** Marvin was another ego that kept his name but just added a last and middle name. Marvin’s name became Marvin Magnus Septic, short and simple.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Henrik didn’t actually change his name at all except to double barrel his last name: Henrik Von Septic-Schneeplestein, although he rarely used this unless it was official paperwork due to it making his name to long.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti actually chose his own name and everyone was shocked at how human it had actually sounded, even if he had changed a normal name into a slightly more unique version: Antiny Cormac Septic, this way he could still be called Anti.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase kept his first name he just added a middle name and double barrelled his last name: Chase Marshall Septic-Brody.

 

**Jacques:** Jacques also kept his first name and added a second and last name: Jacques  Philippe  Septique.

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie hadn’t seen the point in it as he hadn’t really understood it but he still allowed Jack to name him, although he almost always forgot what it was and needed to be reminded when signing anything. Robert William Septic.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ also kept his name but double barrelled his last name and added a middle name: Jameson Jonathan Septic-Jackson.

 

**Tommy Tickler:** Tommy became known as Thomas Timothy Septic-Tickler.

 

**Clint Powers:** Finally Clint became known as Clinton William Septic-Powers.


	5. How they Celebrate

Ever since their creations and their consequential appearances Jack made sure that his egos were celebrated on the date of their first video. Each of his egos celebrated differently due to their different personalities. But the one thing they all shared was their love for cake.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter:** 04/04/2013- Angus always makes sure he is home for his ‘birthday’ to enable him to celebrate with his brothers.  Angus liked going on a scavenger hunt to find his presents with his family. Then once he had found his presents he would open them before they all cut into his cake. Angus’s favourite cake is  chocolate orange sponge cake .

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** 10/07/2016- Jackie spends most of his day still saving the world, that’s his job after all and Superhero’s are never granted a day of piece. But soon Silver will force him to go home saying he will call him if he really needs him. Jackie will go home and spend the evening playing video games and board games with his brothers. Jackie’s favourite cake is red velvet cake.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** 11/08/2016- Marvin prefers to spend the day with his brothers and Jack, he likes to celebrate with his favourite breakfast (blueberry pancakes) and then spend the day playing games or creating new magic tricks with his brothers. Then as the day winds down he will open his presents before cutting into his favourite cake (Sticky toffee pudding).

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** 15/09/2016- Henrik is another one who works all day regardless of his birthday, he is a doctor after all and he has patients to take care of. But once he returns home from his shift (usually early if Dr Iplier has any say) he enjoys spending a quite evening in playing card games or talking to his siblings and opening his presents. Henrik’s favourite cake is coffee and walnut and he always has it on his birthday.

 

**Antisepticeye:** 10/10/2016-  Anti didn’t celebrate his birthday until the bloopers video came out and he began his personality transformation. After that he began to celebrate, although tentatively at first. Anti is much like Jackie and enjoys playing video games with his siblings to celebrate, but the weekend after Anti’s birthday (or before depending on what day of the week his birthday falls on. And if it falls on a weekend it will be the weekend before) he will throw a massive party full of booze, loud music and ‘dancing’. Anti invites Jack, team Iplier, the Iplier Egos and the Gameplays Egos and the party usually ends up taking up two whole days until everyone just collapses either from exhaustion (the Iplier egos and Mark) or from the alcohol (everyone who can drink).

Anti’s favourite cake is devils food cake but he has to have it with strawberry sauce on the side as well.

 

**Chase Brody:** 11/04/2017-  Chase doesn’t really celebrate after his divorce and the fact that he can’t see his kids any more. But he will open his presents that night with his brother’s around him giving him support. Chase will cut into his cake and eat a slice before going to bed. Chase’s favourite cake is Black Forrest Cake, it was something his kids liked as well.

 

However once Chase was given custody over his kids he began to celebrate once more. He would throw a child friendly party (so no alcohol but other then that everything much the same as Anti). He would get breakfast in bed from his kids before he would spend the day playing with his siblings and his children in the backyard or even just chilling in the cottage and playing games.

 

**Jacques:** 10/06/2017-  Jacques is another ego that doesn’t really celebrate his birthday as he is often to lost in his art and his head to remember what day of the week it is so he often forgets his birthday, that is until one of his siblings drags him into the communal living area and forces him to open his presents and cut his cake. He then spends the evening playing art themed games which he always wins.

Jacques’s favourite cake is rainbow cake due to all the colours.

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** 15/08/2017-  Robbie doesn’t really understand the concept of birthday’s even now, due to the fact he is technically dead and therefore can’t age. But he happily allows his brothers to pamper him on the day. Robbie loves opening his presents and playing with the wrapping paper before actually looking at his presents. Robbie enjoys playing random party games with his siblings before cutting into his cake. Robbie’s favourite cake is  Ice-cream cake.

 

 **Jameson Jackson:** 31/10/2017- JJ loves spending his birthday with his siblings playing parler games such as charades and similar games that don’t allow the player to speak. He enjoys opening his presents and letting Robbie play with the wrapping paper. JJ then enjoys making a wish as he blows out the candles and then cutting into his cake. JJ always has carrot cake for his birthday. 

 

**Tommy Ticker:** 30/04/2018-  Tommy is one of those people that remind you of his birthday about three months in advance and begins leaving hints as to what he wants about six months in advance, it becomes very annoying. Tommy spends the day making demands of his siblings (Who only go along with it on that one day even if it is annoying as all hell) and then playing the loudest games they can find. Tommy then opens his presents and cuts his cake. Tommy always has Marble Cake.

 

**Clint Powers:** 18/05/2018-  Clint is much the same as Tommy when it comes to the lead up to his birthday. Being the youngest ego he gets away with more then the others, but Clint has a sense of decorum where Tommy doesn’t. Clint leaves subtle hints unlike Tommy. Then on the day he still helps with the house work and even tries to help make his own dinner (but he’s always kicked out of the kitchen). He enjoys playing video games with his siblings to wind down and then he opens his presents and cuts his cake. Clint loves Plumb cake.


	6. Favorite Food

Having watched his egos over the years Jack began to notice their likes and dislikes when concerning food and it made him laugh at some of the foods that they – loudly – refused to eat.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter:** Angus loves anything that he can find in the wild, such as black berries and the like. Things he can eat when he is on his adventures but his absolute favorite thing to eat is a rare stake with chips (which makes the other egos want to vomit).

 

The one thing that Angus can’t stand is broccoli and he will pitch a fit if it is ever found on his plate.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie is pretty easy going when it comes to food and is always willing to try new things. But his all-time favorite food is a cheese burger with onion rings on the side.

 

But there is one thing that Jackie will never eat and that is corn on the cob or sweetcorn.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin is the complete opposite to Jackie and is really difficult when it comes to trying new things, he eventually looses the arguments against Henrik when it comes to the food and ends up trying it anyway. But the one thing you can garentee Marvin will eat is sausages and mashed potatoes.

 

The one thing he wont touch with a ten foot pole is black currents.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Due to his heritage Henrik’s favorite food is actually a German dish called Kartoffelkloesse  which is basically  Potato Dumplings.  He loves to have them with gravy and maybe some mince on the side but often he will eat them as they are.

 

The one thing Henrik can’t stand is ironically another German dish called  Sauerkraut,  which is  Fermented Cabbage. 

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti is a little different to his siblings in the way he was made. Due to technically being a computer virus/Glitch demon he doesn’t need to eat human food. But he does anyway and he loves donuts. But the main thing he enjoys eating is a big rare beef burger with onions and cheese (no salad of course), he loves to mop the blood up afterwards with his chips and it makes the other egos feel faintly sick. When Anti discovered this he began to eat USB sticks with video’s of the burger and chips that way (it was actually a video he made himself) and it provides the taste and texture of the food and prevents to other egos feeling sick.

 

The one thing that Anti can not stand is actually tomato's.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase loves a good old hearty pork Sunday roast with all the trimmings, not much else to say really.

 

The one thing he can not stand however is sushi.

 

**Jacques:** Jacques loves  ** Confit de canard, a French duck dish. **

 

** His worst food that he would never eat is anything containing snails. **

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie loves eating lamb brains, it’s his way of eating brains without hurting a living person. It grosses the other egos out but they allow it as the zombie tries to eat them away from his siblings.

 

Robbie dislikes any form of animal tongues that you can buy as meat.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ is an old fashioned man that loves a good beef Sunday roast with all the trimmings.

 

He dislikes very few things but the one thing he will not eat is bacon.

 

**Tommy Ticker:** Tommy is also a fussy eater but Henrik once again gets him to eat. But if he could Tommy would live off of pizza quite happily.

 

The one thing that Tommy refuses to eat is lettuce.

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint enjoys feasting on a good hot dog with onions, ketchup and mustard.

 

But he can’t stand strawberries.


	7. Favorite Drink

Like with the food Jack also began to notice the preferences for drinks and what drinks the egos would actively avoid, he actually found it quite amusing to say the least. Although he also noticed that all of the egos shared a love for coffee and hot chocolate.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter:** Angus tended to stick with water due to his survival instincts. But if he was at the cabin for any extended period of time he would drink nothing more then a cold glass of apple juice.

 

Angus hates pineapple juice.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie loves vanilla coca-cola much like Jack does.

 

But he hates orange juice.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin absolutely loves strawberry coca-cola and will constantly torment Clint with it.

 

Marvin hates apple and black current juice.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Most people assume that Henrik’s favored drink is coffee but they would be incorrect, although many would dispute that his actually ‘favorite drink’ isn’t that much far off. Henrik loves a German made drink called Afri-Cola which is a cola drink with a high caffeine count.

 

Henrik hates sparkling water.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti absolutely adores raspberry Pepsi and will literally drink it by the bucket load if he could. Before the raspberry Pepsi was made he would drink normal Pepsi.

 

Anti can not stand the taste of mountain dew energy drinks, in his words ‘It tastes like a cat fookin’ pissed in a can an’ it was left out in ta sun fer a fookin month!’

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase really enjoys the simple taste of full fat Lemonaid, he will drink the reduced sugar version but he  prefers not t o if he  doesn't have to.

 

Chase can not stand the taste of seven up however, probably due to the lime flavor in it.

 

**Jacques:** Jacques adores the flavor of Liptonic – A French tea carbonated soft drink – and he will spend all day drinking only that.

 

Jacques can not stand iced tea however.  


**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie adores drinking goats blood (something he drinks when he isn’t around the other egos) and sometimes he will mix a little in with goats milk and pass it off as strawberry milk shake – the Septic ego’s know the truth but never call Robbie out on it.

 

Robbie hates the taste of cows milk and will only use goats milk.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ loves a good old cup of tea but he also enjoys the taste of orange tango.

 

JJ can not stand iced lattes.

 

**Tommy Ticker:** Tommy loves the taste of Pepsi max and drinks it by the bucket load.

 

He hates the taste of blueberry smoothies.

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint loves to drink  of  orange vanilla coca-cola – much to Jack’s horror of course.

 

He hates anything with strawberry flavors in the drinks.


	8. Couples

As time wore on Jack watched his egos fall in love and make their own romantic attachments, even if he didn’t understand the need for more then one partner he always made sure he was being supportive to each and everyone of his egos when they came to him to tell him they had fallen in love.

 

**Angus the Hunter+King of the Squirrels:**

Like with Mark, Jack was surprised when Angus came to him to tell him that he had fallen in love with tree dwelling ego. But as Jack sat down to think about it he couldn’t think of anyone more suited for the other. Both of the egos loved the outside and nature, but whereas King loved it because of his subjects; Angus loved it because of the adventures he could have. But often times you would find Angus out in the forest helping King with something or other to do with his squirrels and like wise you would often see King tagging along on one of Angus’s adventures; and more often then not they would both be found asleep outside under a makeshift shelter made by Angus completely buried under hordes of squirrels of all ages and colors.

 

**Jackieboy-Man/Eion Eilit+Silver Shepherd/Ryan Gray:**

In all honesty Jack had found it hilarious to watch Jackie fall in love with Silver but hate his alter ego. He would listen to him rant and rave about Ryan Gray day in and day out and would have to restrain himself not to laugh.

Both Ryan and Eion were caretakers at the local university and both were constantly belittling the others work and getting on the others nerves. Of course they didn’t know that actually they were best friends. Eion thought Ryan was an egotistical idiot that didn’t know the first thing about cleaning a school and was more interested in the female teachers and the students. While Ryan thought Eion was to uptight and a bit of a geek who didn’t know how to have a little fun.

Then when Silver’s partner passed on Jackie started working together with Silver more until they became partners, Jackie helped Silver grieve for Ibis.

Once they started working together they began noticing little things about each other like their civilian disguises creeping through but it didn’t click for either of them until Ryan had been walking past the janitors closet when he heard banging from within, he had assumed it was some of the students getting a bit frisky so had yanked the door open only to be met with Eion half in and half out of his Jackieboy-Man costume with his mask sitting on-top of his green hair and the glasses that Eion used laying on-top of a pile of his janitors uniform. The two had felt completely stupid only realizing that, although Jackie and Silver did have traits of Ryan and Eion in their personality it was greatly exaggerated for everyone else.

From then on Eion and Ryan worked together both as janitors as-well as working together as Jackieboy-Man and Silver Shepherd. It was only two months after that that Ryan plucked up the courage to ask Eion on a date. From then on the two were dating at both Eion and Ryan and as their superhero personas.

 

**Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein+Dr Edward Iplier+Dr Cliffton Plier:**

By the time Henrik plucked up the corage to tell Jack he was dating two different people Jack was growing used to the idea of mulitple people in a relationship due to Anti. The poor Dr was so nurvouse no one could understand him due to his accent and it took several cups of coffee to calm his nerves enough to tell Jack he was dating the two of Mark’s doctors. By this stage Henrik had been dating Edward for quite a while so that was no surprise to Jack, it did slightly surprise him that the two doctors would willingly add another – if slightly differently quilified – doctor to their relationship. The three were often found watching Dr Who reruns or Casualty reruns and yelling at the TV screen about the inacuricies of the programme.

Jack was always happy to find the three men cuddled up to Henrik’s three children and Edward’s two children watching Doctor Who and he had many images saved on his phone of the scenes.

 

**Antisepticeye+Darkiplier+Wilford Warfstache+Blankgameplays:**

Jack was shocked when Anti approched him to tell Jack that he had fallen for both Dark and Wilford – even though the two were dating – Jack hadn’t known what to say to help the glitch, but as it turned out he didn’t need to say anything because only a few weeks later the three of them were dating. Jack believed that the three of them were enough for each other but apparently not as they added yet another to their relationship.

The irony is the four of them made the most formidible relationship alive in the ego relm and Jack couldn’t help but be happy for them.

 

**Chase Brody+Bing+Google+Chrome+Search+Drive:**

It was no ones surprise when Bing and Chase started dating as the two had always been close form the moment they were introuceed to each other. But what did shock Jack was when the four Googles joined in with the relationship, now tehcnically the Googles were all one ‘person’ but at the same time they were different ‘people’ as well so it became very confusing for Jack so he chose to just accept that Chase was dating far to man men to count and get on with it. It also amused Jack to no end how the six of them treated Mini-Bing like a child and Chase’s kids treated him like their baby brother.

 

**Jacques+Artieplier+The Painter:**

It was now surprise to Jack that Jacques found love in Artie. The two had started a business together, they worked together to create art and they had a studio where everything was displayed which they charged people to come in to look at. Sometimes they allowed people to buy their art as well which added a bit more money to their pockets as well. They were often found sitting outside painting, either together or alone but knowing exactly where the other was. Jacques helped with Artie’s fear of the red man and Artie had even managed to make a few paintings without the red man in them. In turn Artie helped Jacques build his confidence in his ability to paint.

Then along came The Painter (Eero ‘E’ Gameplays) another ego that had been created due to Markiplier makes. Artie and E had immediately got along due to them often being portrayed in the Markiplier makes videos and eventually Artie introduced Jacques to E and the three got along like a house on fire often talking to each other in French to annoy the other egos. Then the three got together after a long talk over one of their shared paintings one day.

 

**Jameson Jackson+Mark-Bop:**

At first Jack was surprised that JJ found an intrest in Mark-Bop due to JJ being so old fasioned in his design while Bop was quite mordern in his own design. But then Jack noticed that the two seemed to bond over their joined lack of speech, or at least being able to speak in human words. Once Jack realised this he didn’t find it so odd anymore and encoraged the realtionship much to JJ’s relife. Jack even managed to get the overprotective Anti to see sense in the relationship and the glitch soon gave in when he saw how happy Bop made JJ.

 

**Tommy Tickler+Reynolds Voorhees:**

Jack admitted to never thinking that Tommy was able of falling in love because of his personality, but he was the first to accept his relationship to the construction advertiser Reynolds. Both New Yorker’s were very different but at the same time not so different. Both were made to be advertisers for their respective creators channel. Tommy had been created to sell tour tickets on Jack’s channel while Reynolds had been created to sell charity merch on Mark’s live streams The two struck up a friendship over the fact they were both New Yorker’s and because they were both in the advertising business. Eventually the two became closer, but both were in denial until Reynolds saw another man trying to get with Tommy, Reynolds had become jealous and had stormed over and kissed Tommy in-front of everyone, it had been a party for Amy and Mark to celebrate their engagement so everyone was there. Tommy had teased Reynolds that it had taken him long enough before the two began making out there in-front of everyone until Dark had used his aura to brake them up which had made them both blush in embarrassment.

Jack had found this hilarious.

 

**Clint Powers+Bim Trimmer:**

This one Jack should have seen coming but he hadn’t. When Clint told Jack that he was in-love with Bim; Jack was worried for Clint as Bim was a known flirt and bachelor, one who never felt the need for love. But Jack saw how Bim seemed to change around Clint, he became less of a bachelor who saw no need for love and seemed to worship the ground Clint walked on most of the time. Clint saw the effect that he had over Bim and eventually he took pity on Bim and had asked him out on a date. Bim had spent thirteen hours getting ready for his date with Clint, wanting to make everything perfect and to this day he denied it. But everyone new the truth, even Clint and he found it adorable even to this day.


	9. Phobia's

Jack watched on sadly as he realized that all of his egos had some ingrained fear installed within them. It helped him see them as more human but it still made him sad when one or more of them would have a panic attack due to their fear. Jack worked hard to ensure that none of them were faced with their phobias alone or at all if he could help it.

 

 **Angus The Survival Hunter:** Cleisiophobia- the fear of being locked into an enclosed space.

Due to being an ego created to be out in the wilderness and fighting to survive Angus can not stand being locked in. He only just tolerates the front and backdoor of the cabin being locked at night. He has to sleep with his bedroom door wide open and his window wide open so as not to feel trapped.

 

 **Jackieboy-Man:** Coimetrophobia- Fear of cemeteries.

Now Jackie has this fear simply because he always has this fear that if he looks at the names on the tombstones at cemeteries it will have all the names of the people he wasn’t able to save. Or those of his friends and family.

 

 **Marvin the Magnificent:** Dishabiliophobia- Fear of undressing in front of someone.  
But not in the way you’re thinking. Marvin’s fear is based around removing his mask in-front of someone more then undressing in-front of someone, although he does harbour a slight fear of that as well due to his scars actually covering his torso as well as his face under his mask. But if he is comfortable around you then it gets a little easier although it still makes him uncomfortable.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Liticaphobia- Fear of lawsuits.

Now many people and some of the egos find Henrik’s fear to be silly and not a phobia at all. But Henrik is a doctor and if he is given a lawsuit it could end his carrier, so to him and to Jack it is a valid fear and people should be ashamed for thinking otherwise.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti’s fer doesn’t really have a name, his fear is of being inside a computer and that computer having a virus he can not detect that he then contracts meaning he now has the active virus in his system and it could kill him. The closest phobia Jack could find for this was: Nosophobia is the fear of developing a specific disease.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase’s phobia used to be of never seeing his kids again, but now that they live with him his main fear is loosing them again and being alone. The one phobia Jack found to match this was: Monophobia- the fear of being alone. Even though Chase technically wouldn’t be alone.

 

 **Jacques:** Scotomaphobia- Fear of blindness in visual field.

Jacques doesn’t advertise this fear so that he doesn’t offend the Host. But the artist has the fear of going blind because that would mean that he wouldn’t be able to complete his craft as well or at all. It could spell the end of Jacques’s carrier.

 

 **Robbie the Zombie:** Taphophobia- Fear of being buried alive.

Everyone can see the irony of this phobia as Robbie is a zombie and has therefore technically been buries ‘alive’ when he broke out of his grave. But the situation was so traumatic to the zombie that he is now terrified of returning to his grave and being forever buried ‘alive’ as he is. The poor zombie has many nightmares of the day he clawed himself out of his grave.

 

 **Jameson Jackson:** Aviatophobia- Fear of flying.

This phobia is mainly born due to the fact that JJ was created as an old time character, in a time where planes, although invented were used mainly as a source of bombing in the war time as the war had not long ended for the time he was ‘created’ but he was ‘created’ as an adult male for the 1920’s therefore he would have existed during the war and would remember the bombings and the dog fights. Due to this JJ wasn’t so much scared of flying but of air-planes in general.

 

 **Tommy Ticker:** Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns.

When Tommy first came into existence the egos had been watching clown based horror movies and the ego had been terrified of the films and since then he has always been scared of clowns, doesn’t matter what type of clown he is just terrified of them.

 

 **Clint Powers:** Keraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.

The ego wont explain why he is so afraid of thunder and lightning and the other egos don’t push it, they just try and make Clint feel as safe a possible during a thunder storm, until the storm passes.


	10. Allergies

As well as the fact that Jack noticed the ego’s phobias he also noticed that some of them actually had allergies to certain things. Although all of them shared his allergy (or supposed allergy anyway) to cats some of them had other allergies as well.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter:** Angus is not only allergic to cats but he is also allergic to garlic of all things. It makes him come out in a horrible rash all over his body and if he has eaten it then his tongue gets covered in an itchy rash similar to thrush and so does his throat. His stomach also swells slightly and he gets diarrhea.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie’s only allergy is the cats, being a superhero means that he isn’t really able to be allergic to anything other then what his creator is allergic to.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Other then cat’s Marvin is allergic to mushrooms, he gets a similar reaction to Angus except his tongue also swells and his throat begins to close.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Other’s then cat’s Henrik is also allergic to penicillin and has to be careful when handling it when giving it to his patients. Jack banned it from ever being allowed in the cabin just in case. 

 

**Antisepticeye:** Again other then cats Anti isn’t really allergic to anything due to not technically being human.

 

**Chase Brody:** Other then cats Chase has hay-fever and is allergic to grass pollen.

 

**Jacques:** Other then cat’s Jacques isn’t allergic to anything surprisingly.

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie is the only ego not allergic to anything (including cats) due to him being dead.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** Other then cats JJ is allergic to shellfish.

 

**Tommy Ticker:** Other then cats Tommy is actually allergic to banana's of all things, although that doesn’t stop him from eating them he just gets really bad constipation or diarrhea if he does.

 

**Clint Powers:** Other then cats Clint is allergic to wasp stings.


	11. Spare Time

Jack begins to notice that each of his egos enjoy doing their own things when in their downtime.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter: Angus** likes wood whittling and making statues of the things he saw on his adventures.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie likes to sew when he’s at home and having some downtime. It doesn’t matter what he is sewing he just loves it.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin enjoys playing the violin in his downtime and you can often hear him playing from his bedroom.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Other then watching Doctor Who and Casualty; Henrik loves spending time with his children and when they are in bed he enjoys knitting.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti is similar to Jack in the way that he loves to play the drums in his downtime. But he also raps as well.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase loves to spend time with his kids, or with Bing at the skate park. But he also loves playing the guitar.

 

**Jacques:** Jacques loves to play the piano in his spare time.

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie really enjoys watching cartoons in his spare time (which is most of the day to be fair)

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ loves to read. He is really into romance novels but don’t tell Anti.

 

**Tommy Ticker:** Tommy loves to play football (even if he calls it soccer) be it by himself or with his siblings and nieces and nephews.

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint just like to write fanfictions, he even writes some about his fellow egos to help fuel the fire in their fanbase.


	12. Sleepover- How do they sleep?

Jack has had many sleepovers at the cabin, especially once the kids came to live there full time as well. Jack smiles when he thinks about how each of the egos sleep during this time, they all sleep on the livingroom floor which Marvin makes into a giant mattress.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter:** Angus sleeps on his back with his arms crossed over his chest twitching every so often as if he isn’t really asleep, but the loud snoring indicates that he is.

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Jackie sleeps curled up on his side with his hands under his face and drool dripping down his face.

 

**Marvin the Magnificent:** Marvin sleeps completely under his blanket, you can literally only see the top of his hair.

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Henrik sleeps on his back with his arms down at his sides, usually with Emilia and Oskar laying on each arm with Lucas over his legs. Henrik sometimes talks in his sleep in German.

 

**Antisepticeye:** Anti sleeps on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out on either side of him his face turned to the side drooling and snoring at the same time. But Anti’s snoring sounds more like radio static.

 

**Chase Brody:** Chase sleeps curled up around his kids as much as he can with his arm either curled around them (Skye) and his hand in their hair (Marshall) or just tucked under his head.

 

**Jacques:** Jacques sleeps on his stomach with one leg out straight and the other curled up towards his chest and out to the side. Both arms folded under his head. He sometimes mutters things in French.

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Robbie sleeps on his back with his arms crossed over his chest as if he was buried once more and he doesn’t use a blanket at all or a pillow.

 

**Jameson Jackson:** JJ sleeps beside Anti usually using one of the glitches arms as a pillow and sleeps curled up in a fetal position.

 

**Tommy Ticker:** Tommy sleeps on his back with his arms and legs thrown in every direction with snoring like a freight train.

 

**Clint Powers:** Clint sleeps on his side with the arm under him curled up against his cheek and the top arm thrown out in-front of him.


	13. Flowers

Much like Mark; Jack noticed that even his own egos seemed to favour their own flowers. So he made it his mission to gift them their favourite flower for their birthday and for Christmas.

 

**Angus The Survival Hunter:** Snapdragon-  Strength.

Angus likes this flower not just for the look or the name but because of the meaning of strength behind it. Angus has to be not only physically strong but mentally strong to do what he does so this flower just sums him up.

[ ](https://www.jacksonvilleflowermarket.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/snapdragon-orange.jpg)

 

**Jackieboy-Man:** Black-eyed Susan- Justice.

H e’s a superhero need I say more then that?

[ ](https://cdn.britannica.com/64/197864-004-3C41D12F.jpg)

 

 **Marvin the Magnificent:** Cornflower/Bachelor's button.

He’s the only ‘alive’ Septic ego that is single and he intends to stay that way. Need I say more?

[ ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41HPp7z6QcL.jpg)

 

**Henrik Von Schneeplestein:** Iris- Wisdom and respect.

H enrik is the ego whom seems the oldest in his personality and the way he treats the other egos. He is also a doctor and therefore demands respect for what he does. But he is also ‘wise’ to some extent.

[ ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/49/Iris_germanica_%28Purple_bearded_Iris%29%2C_Wakehurst_Place%2C_UK_-_Diliff.jpg/220px-Iris_germanica_%28Purple_bearded_Iris%29%2C_Wakehurst_Place%2C_UK_-_Diliff.jpg)

 

**Antisepticeye:** Protea, King- change and transformation.

Anti likes this flower because it reminds him of his own transformation from who he used to be to the egos he is now.

[ ](https://wonderland.com.sg/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/king-protea-pink-1.jpg)

 

 **Chase Brody:** Bouvardia Double- enthusiasm, zest for life. 

Chase only began to like this flower once his kids were returned to him as he became more like himself again. He was enthusiastic in everything he tried to accomplish and his zest for life returned once more.

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/80/79/68/8079689822fd16484dbed9b84f0f11ef.jpg)

 

 **Jacques:** Honeysuckle- Devotion.

Jacques loves honeysuckle for the meaning of it. After all he is devoted to his work so the flower just seemed to fit him.

[ ](https://img.crocdn.co.uk/images/products2/pl/00/00/00/16/pl0000001685.jpg?width=940&height=940)

 

**Robbie the Zombie:** Anemone- Fragility. 

R obbie is a zombie that is always loosing parts of himself and having to be sown back together again. Need I say more?

[ ](https://sarahraven.images.blucommerce.com/sarahraven/product/209159_2.jpg?auto=format%2Ccompress&bluhash=7766ba5ca65be247039ad93f47d5af12&w=500&h=550&fit=crop&s=220220c33f129a96d54afdba48d133d1)

 

**Jameson Jackson:** Anthurium-  H ospitality,  H appiness and abundance. 

JJ is the most hospitable of the egos whenever someone comes by the cabin. He is also the happiest ego even though he can not speak. He loves the Anthurium flower for this reason.

[ ](https://www.pesches.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Anthurium-Plant1.jpg)

 

 **Tommy Ticker:** Forget-Me-Nots- Don’t forget.

T ommy always wants to be remembered for something hence why he likes the forget-me-not flower.

[ ](https://q7i2y6d5.stackpathcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/fmt-division-400x267.jpg)

 

**Clint Powers:** Delphinium- big-heartedness, fun, lightness and levity.

Clint likes to think he has a big heart when it comes to his customers and he likes to think that he is fun loving and easy to get along with. This is why he likes the Delphinium flower.  
[](https://garden.org/pics/2016-06-02/Nhra_20/fe12c5.jpg)


	14. Families (Short Chapter)

Jack noticed how his egos all treated each other as brothers but that Anti was the most protective over JJ and Robbie. He also loved how his egos treated Chase’s kids, Henrik’s kids and Edward’s kids as their nieces and nephews all the time.

 

Jack then also noticed how Anti seemed to take Babyplier, Eric, the Jim’s, Yandereplier and Mark-Bop under his wing when he began dating Dark and Wilford and Jack constantly teased him about having so many kids. But Anti just brushed it off and smiled.

 

Then of course Chase has his own kids but he also seemed to take Mini Bing under his wing as well and started treating him as if he was one of Chase’s own and it amused Jack to no end.

 

Henrik had his own children of course but he also seemed to take Edward’s twins under his wing easily making them a large family of their own.


End file.
